Revoluciones
by ElyMara
Summary: Después de vivir más de 30 años bajo la dictadura del Pdte. Díaz, México decide escapar de la casa presidencial. Junto a un peculiar grupo de personas del pueblo, se alzara en armas para obtener lo que siempre ha deseado: su libertad. Revolución Mexicana.
1. Prefacio

Primero que nada, quiero hacer las aclaraciones correspondientes para iniciar el fic

_Hetalia_ y sus personajes son de Hidekaz Himaruya, no son de mi autoría, a excepsion del "Original Character" mexicano Juan Jesús Rodríguez Martínez... Y los demás personajes pertenecen a la Historia Nacional jeje.

Puede que se me hayan escapado algunos errores (horrores) de ortografia o hasta algun emoticon sin querer... o que me haya comido letras y no me lo haya reparado el Word. Como sea, espero me perdonen en caso de que eso haya sucedido.

Ya que estamos en el mes en el que se conmemora (en este año) el 99 aniversario del inicio de la Revolución Mexicana, me he puesto a trabajar en este proyecto, queriendo plasmarlo prácticamente desde sus inicios para finalizar hasta su ya definitivo final -el cual me temo me tomara bastante tiempo-

Para aquellos que no recuerden o no sepan pasajes de la historia mexicana -sean o no mexicanos- daré unas cuantas explicaciones al final de cada capítulo ¿vale?, bueno, ahora si los dejo con el fic. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

* * *

**Prefacio**

El alumbrado público que apenas tenía unos cuantos años instalado en la ciudad estaba apagado. No había nadie en las calles a esas horas de la noche, pues había toque de queda. Todo estaba solo, tranquilo, silencioso, no como en los tiempos de ahora. En lo que en aquel entonces era la residencia presidencial, alguien se movía entre las sombras en el cuarto, preparando lo que parecía un pequeño morralito y dejando sobre la cama un papel, posiblemente una carta o recado.

Paso con sigilo por enfrente de unas cuantas habitaciones y bajo las escaleras, dispuesto a salir del ostentoso lugar. Vestía lo que podríamos considerar harapos en comparación con el lugar donde se encontraba. Ya estaba pasando por lo que supongo era la antesala, cuando una voz grave, cansada pero a la vez firme lo detuvo

-Así que ya has decidido marcharte...

El joven volteo a verlo con asombro, intentando disimularlo con seriedad. El dueño de aquella voz estaba sentado en una silla, mirándolo con unos ojos viejos pero que irradiaban mucha experiencia, tanto en el gobierno como de la vida misma. El hombre en si era ya bastante mayor, su edad circulaba alrededor de los ochenta años pero a pesar de ello aun se le veía con una rectitud y fortaleza considerable. El muchacho, de no más de 18 o 19 años, decidió responder al fin.

-Ya no soporto la situación... me voy de aquí

-Mijo'... se acercan las elecciones, posiblemente ahora haya un cambio...

-¿Un cambio? ¿Cual cambio Porfirio? Aquel hombre que pudo haber sido tú oponente lo mandaron a prisión, ¿Como esperas que te crea que ya no buscas la reelección, si tus acciones demuestran lo contrario? - Porfirio no quitó su mirada del presente

-Mis deseos de retirarme ya de esto eran verdaderos...

-Ya no se qué creer Porfirio... - se puso cabizbajo - ya no se...

Aquel hombre ya mayor se levanto de su asiento y se acerco al muchacho, mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro y con la otra le alzaba la cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos

-Yo ya sé que mi tiempo está por acabarse... presiento que algo grande se aproxima y aunque yo ya estoy viejo para esto, debo admitir que solamente lo hago por el bien de la nación... por_ tu_ bien - aquel chico solo lo siguió mirando, ya que sus intentos de desviar la mirada eran vanos - Sabes... sé que ya perdí el apoyo de Estados Unidos, no ven con buenos ojos el que haya decidido darle más control a Inglaterra sobre estas tierras... las elecciones se acercan y creen que no lo sé, pero hay algunos planes de levantamientos por allí... ya es momento de que te vayas y decidas sobre ti mismo, no te detendré... has crecido tanto, ya eres todo un hombrecito.

-Porfirio...

Aquel hombre solo sonrió, en la acción mostro algunas arrugas, pruebas de su ya notoria vejez.

-Cuídate mucho Juan...

* * *

* * *

Iniciando con las aclaraciones de este prefacio...

En México la luz no llego hasta apenas finales del siglo XIX, cuando ya había existido desde hace casi más de medio siglo atrás. por otro lado, por el temor a revueltas o huelgas, había un toque de queda por las noches en las ciudades, si la policía te veía afuera tan tarde te llevaban al bote .

En la conversación entre México y Don Porfirio Díaz (nuestro querido dictador) México menciona a un hombre en la cárcel, como ya sabrán, se refiere al "iniciador" del movimiento revolucionario: Francisco I. Madero, quien se estaba volviendo muy popular entre el pueblo por querer "cambiar la situación del país", claro que esto al partido político al que pertenecía Porfirio no le convenía ya que querían que todo siguiera como hasta el momento, por lo que bajo cargos de traición y revoltoso lo mandaron a prisión.

Porfirio también menciona eso de que el ya no quiere seguir en la presidencia. En efecto, Don Porfis ya estaba rondando los ochenta años y el mismo dijo que ya no quería ser reelegido, pero claro, las potencias extranjeras, los aristócratas mexicanos y su partido querían que el siguieran ocupando la silla, pero como termino desistiendo y aceptando ser de nuevo candidato, por eso como que "no te creo mucho".

Por otro lado, durante el gobierno porfirista (que abraco casi 39 años) las potencias de Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Francia, España y Alemania ocupaban gran parte de territorios y riquezas mexicanas, prácticamente México estaba vendido por partes, pero en lo que se refiere a la economía, Estados Unidos casi controlaba a México. Esto es visto con mucha ironía ya que Porfirio Díaz tenía una marcada actitud anti-yankee y los gringos no eran muy de su agrado. Ya por el final de su último periodo, ante el riesgo de que a Alfred se le subieran los humos y quisiera invadirnos de nuevo, busco apoyo en Inglaterra entregándole las reservas petroleras y lo que quedaba de terreno, cosa que, por supuesto, no le agrado para nada a los Estados Unidos.

Con los planes de levantamientos, no solo estaba Madero, también estaban en Estados Unidos -por exiliados- los hermanos Flores Magón, y muchos otros que en estos momentos no recuerdo 8DU

Ya para finalizar, digamos que México se independizo siendo aun bastante joven y eso lo llevo a tomar unas malas decisiones por su falta de preparación para poder mantenerse -aunque entre las colonias ya independientes era de las mas prosperas y ricas... esa riqueza se fue junto a la mitad que nos quito Estados Unidos y el oro que se llevo España y los asaltos a puertos por partes de ingleses en su época de corsarios- y su desarrollo como nación fue muy lento y retrasado, tenía demasiadas deudas y vivía en un grado de pobreza la mayoría de la población y desestabilidad política.  
Al entrar Porfirio Díaz a la presidencia, el logro volver a México, literalmente, una potencia mundial, paso a ser el principal exportador de plata y uno de los principales en cobre y otras materias primas a nivel mundial, se volvió un paraíso para las inversiones e incluso ya tuvo los avances mas tecnológicos como luz, teléfono, telégrafo y carros. Lo cual podría traducirse como que un muchachito de 13-15 años paso a ser casi de la noche a la mañana a un joven de 18 o 19 años, crecimiento bastante rápido. Por eso Díaz al final ya decía que el país estaba listo para vivir una verdadera libertad.

Muchos se preguntaran porque decidí meter a Díaz como algo sentimental aquí, pues es que realmente Porfirio Díaz independientemente de todo lo malo de su gobierno, el amaba al país -en el buen sentido claro- y solo quería que no se repitieran aquellas guerras que el mismo vivió y en las cuales participo, que fueron desde la Intervención Estadounidense hasta la Batalla de Puebla -Segunda Guerra contra Francia- y del lado liberal cuando estaba el Segundo Imperio Mexicano, lo cual lo llevo a tomar algunas decisiones que aunque beneficiaron a la alta sociedad, hizo que el país avanzara bastante y se volviera toda una potencia. "Todo sea por el bien del país".

Con esto los dejo, espero sus comentarios -y no haberlos dormido con la clase de Historia- para continuar

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Ausencia

Bien, ya saben el disclaimer. Sólo que en el anterior capítulo olvide pedirles qué me disculparan si cometía algún que otro error histórico. Créanme que he consultados varias fuentes para poder hacer el fanfic lo mas fiel a la historia, así que si llegué a cometer algún error, pido disculpas de antemano.

Ahora si, los dejo con el capítulo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ausencia  
**

-¡Bien muchachos! Tomen un descanso, y con eso no me refiero a que se vayan a un burdel o cosa semejante ¿vale? - el albino rió mientras se retiraba del centro de entrenamiento, en cierta forma le divertía tratar con esos tipos. A la salida del lugar se encontró con su hermano menor, aunque este le llevaba ya algunos centímetros de estatura - ¡Hey _West_! Te hacía en Europa...

-¡Oe! Prusia, pensé que ya te habías marchado de aquí...

-Ne, alguien tiene que educar a este gente jaja, aunque ese uniforme a lo ruso no me agrada mucho... - Prusia se desvió un poco en sus pensamientos para luego ver de nuevo a su hermano - ¿y qué haces aquí? ¿Negocios?

-Si... algo así...  
_  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

El estadounidense despertó lentamente, aunque ya era lo que muchos podrían considerar tarde pues ya pasaba de medio día. Él estaba muy cansado y no quería levantarse. Además paso un enorme coraje el día anterior con México por el hecho de que su jefe le "entrego" el petróleo a Inglaterra, y ya andaba haciendo campaña en su casa desde hace un año que prácticamente ya era cuestión de tiempo para anexarlo a su territorio... bueno, al menos ese tipo Bryan, quien por cierto era alguien bastante divertido. Ya mejor decidió levantarse de la cama y vestirse para bajar, ya no tenía nada más que discutir con el mexicano o su jefe, era mejor retirarse ya a su casa que de todas maneras.

Salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, para encontrarse con "los subalternos" del señor Díaz. A él lo sorprendió un poco, ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? Aquellos sujetos se veían en verdad molestos y le reclamaban sabrá Dios que tantas cosas al gobernante. Después de un rato estos se marcharon, y el estadounidense fue el siguiente en acercarse

-_Mr. Days_, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? - el ya viejo dictador estaba de pie en aquel salón mientras el joven norteamericano lo miraba sin entender

-Bueno, usted no se ha enterado... pero México se fue anoche...

-_¡¿WHAT?! -_ Estados Unidos se sorprendió en serio - ¿Como que se fue? _¿To where?_

-Lejos... lejos de todo esto...

-¿Cómo puede decirlo tan tranquilamente _Mr. Days_? - en verdad el gringo no entendía el porqué de aquella tranquilidad en Don Porfirio; el país se había ido de allí y quien sabe donde estaría, que le pasaría, afuera podían suceder varias cosas y muchísimo peor si andaba sin su escolta y lejos de la zona urbana. El superior desvió la mirada hacia una repisa con varios recuerdos de sus "momentos de gloria"

-Él ya está bastante grandecito para cuidarse solo... estoy seguro de que va a estar bien, sea lo que sea que viene...

Mientras, en algún lugar ni tan lejano ni tan cercano, unos campesinos se acercaban curiosos a ver algo extraño, llamando incluso a su _líder_ para descubrir de que se trataba...

* * *

Aclarando...

¿Que hacía, en primer lugar, Prusia en un campo de entrenamiento del ejercito porfirista? Bien, según mis fuentes, este ejército estaba basado en tácticas prusianas y vestían uniformes que recordaban al zarista, así que si usaban tácticas prusianas, y básicamente es el este de Alemania... y como dije antes Alemania ocupaba buena racha aquí en México, ¿Por qué no sería él personalmente el que viera como iban las cosas?

Por su parte, en estos años ya andaban las cosas muy "delicadas" por Europa, y como sabrán algunos, unos añitos después estallaría la primera guerra mundial y Alemania estaría involucrado en ella.

¡Y aunque no lo crean! El candidato a la presidencia de Estados Unidos; William Jennings Bryan, en su discurso para lanzarse en el 1908 (tercer y último intento) decía que ya daba por hecho la absorción de México a territorio estadounidense y que sería por métodos pacíficos en lugar de la lucha armada. Creo que fue tras enterarse de este "tipejo" que Díaz prefirió mejor buscar apoyo en los ingleses.

México y Estados Unidos tienen una exteeeeeeensa~ historia juntos. Se puede decir que varias cosas sucedieron a ambos en el mismo lapso de tiempo, han sufrido casi los mismos problemas y además medio territorio gringo era medio territorio mexicano, ¿algo más?

Sobre la zona urbana, en los caminos y cercanías a zonas rurales habían muchos bandoleros y ladrones, por lo cual a veces ni ir acompañado era seguro, pues sea a quien fuera, si lo veían de la alta sociedad te quitaban todo -y si eras mujer peor-...y actualmente la cosa es igual

¡Espero sus comentarios!


	3. Realidad

**Realidad**

Juan comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, la luz del sol ya le estaba dando en los ojos y eso lo había despertado

-Uh... ¿desde cuándo la tierra se siente como paja? - para sorpresa del mexicano, no es que la tierra haya cambiado de estructura, sino que en verdad estaba encima de paja - ¿Qué demonios...? - Juan comenzó a examinar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Le pareció bastante extraño, hasta lo último que recordaba, después de que lo confundieron con un bandolero y tuvo que emprender la carrera de su vida, se dejo caer sobre el primer lugar que encontró. Ahora estaba en un pequeño rincón en lo que parecía ser un establo.

-Vaya, al fin despertaste muchacho - Juan giró rápidamente a ver quién era el que había hablado. -Nos diste un buen susto cuando te encontramos allí tirado a medio camino, ¿Estás bien?

-Este... s-sí, estoy bien gracias...

-No tienes que agradecer, debemos ayudar a quien necesite ayuda - aquel hombre vestía como los campesinos, y aunque estaba un poco sucio por la tierra del lugar, Juan sintió que de cierta forma era una persona de fiar - por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico?

-¿Yo? Soy M... - se detuvo al instante y lo pensó un poco mejor, al parecer aquel hombre rural no sabía con quien estaba charlando en ese momento y creyó que sería mejor que las cosas siguieran así - soy Juan Jesús Rodríguez Martínez

-¿No querrás decir "Juan de Jesús"?

-¡Nada que! ¿Qué me voy a andar llamando así? Por eso mi pleito con el nombre, no combina para nada hombre - su acompañante soltó la carcajada - ¿y bien? ¿Yo puedo conocer el nombre de "mi salvador"?

-¡Claro que sí! - el sujeto se acomodo el sombrero que se le había venido un poco hacia el frente - Emiliano Zapata

* * *

-Oh, pero aun así sigo molesto con _Mr._ Díaz - se quejaba Estados Unidos con alguien con quien no se llevaba... digamos que ni bien ni mal, pero aun así lo acompañaba hacia el puerto pues ambos ya partían rumbo a sus respectivas casas.

-¿Sigue molesto por lo de Zelaya? ¡Hombre, eso ya paso!_ Mon Diu'_ - el francés estaba harto de escuchar a Estados Unidos quejarse del gobernante mexicano, si no era una cosa... era la otra

-¡Claro que sigo molesto! _God_, después de que logre sacarlo de Nicaragua, ¡este _old man_ acepta darle asilo! y México solo dijo "Nicaragua es mi hermano y él me lo pidió de favor". ¡Y no me quisieron prestar ese lugarcito para la marina!

-Mira, se que _moi_ no soy nadie para darte consejos con respecto a esto ya que yo también tengo mi historia con este paisito - el norteamericano dirigió su mirada hacia Francia - pero toma en cuenta que el hecho de que te hayan dejado meterte mucho aquí en sus asuntos no significa que seas muy de su agrado, y mucho menos del jefe

-No importa, ya tengo algo planeado para rescatar a mi vecino...

Francia miro algo extrañado a Estados Unidos, presentía que algo tramaba... algo nada bueno, pero el mejor prefería no entrometerse más en la vida de "su ahijado" y arribo al barco que lo llevaría a su casa. Mientras Estados Unidos tomaba un coche

-_Mr. Days, yo también presiento que su hora está a punto de llegar... _- pensó para sí mismo el estadounidense -_ perdone pero se está tardando en morirse y necesito cuidar los intereses de mi gente... y de México _- así con esa mentalidad de "héroe que salvara al mundo", Alfred salió con dirección a Texas a reunirse con una persona...

* * *

Ahora las aclaraciones~

¡Aja! Al fin veremos cómo fue que -según yo y mi loca mente- Juan inicio su carrera de revolucionario entre las fuerzas Zapatista, y aunque hubo muchos otros líderes revolucionarios, este fue de los principales y más conocidos.

Por cierto, Zapata tiene razón, el nombre quizás debería ser "Juan de Jesús", de la misma forma que hay quienes se llaman "María de Jesús" y otros nombres similares, pero pues la gente así le puso ¿Qué esperaban?

Estados Unidos y Francia, no se describir su relación. Por un lado, USA busco ayuda en Francia cuando se quiso independizar de Inglaterra. Por otro lado, en la historia mexicana USA al principio estuvo de acuerdo en que justificara su invasión a México para cobrar una deuda, pero apenas salió de la Guerra de Secesión y vio que las intenciones de Francia iban mas allá de cobrar un dinerito, apoyo a las fuerzas liberales/juaristas para sacar a Francia y al Imperio y así conseguir la libertad, que no duro mucho...

Sobre Zelaya, se refiere a "José Santos Zelaya", quien era el presidente de Nicaragua en aquel entonces y, como acostumbra, USA intervino en aquel país como en el resto de Latinoamérica y claro que lo destronaron, pero Porfirio Díaz y, por tanto, México, decidieron darle asilo político cuando lo solicito, cosa que como ya saben no le agrado para nada a Estados Unidos.

Y el otro asuntito es Bahía Magdalena, ya que los Estados Unidos quería arrendarla para usarla como base naval, pero Don Porfis les dijo "NO" y no quiso, demostrando así de nuevo la ironía por su postura anti-yankee y el hecho de que USA prácticamente era dueño de la economía mexicana.

Francia tiene mucha razón, Don Porfirio Díaz fue de aquellos que podríamos llamar en la actualidad "veteranos", logro ver de primera mano la Intervención Norteamericana -creemos que de allí viene su odio a los gringos-, participo en las luchas contra el dictador Santa Anna y contra los franceses y el imperio mexicano -de allí su extraña relación con Francia-, así que México resentido y Don Díaz entendiéndolo a la perfección, pobre USA

Sobre esos negativos pensamientos de Alfred, en realidad lo tome el libro de RIUS -me descubrieron!-, allí mencionan que Estados Unidos ya se andaba hartando de que Don Porfirio les anduviera tratando de que no se metieran -ni adueñaran- más del país, por lo que esperaban que hubiera un levantamiento o bien, como el gobernador ya andaba chocheando, que se muriera y ya hasta tenían candidatos para reemplazarlo

¡Pero hierba mala nunca muere! Como veían que Porfirio tenía aun que dar y aparte se había reelegido por enésima vez, decidieron irse con una personilla... ¿Quién? ¡Lo descubrirán in the next cap.!

¡Espero sus comentarios que me dan dinero para el pan para vivir!


	4. Trato hecho

**Trato hecho**

Alfred ya había entrado en territorio estadounidense. Preguntó por las novedades, esperando que no hubiera noticias de aquellas tales hermanos que estaban en California. Tras enterarse de que realmente no había sucedido ninguna novedad, siguió su camino hacia El Paso, Texas, pues había acordado en reunirse con alguien para discutir sobre el futuro de México.

Después de un rato de camino, llego a su destino final, entrando en una pequeña casa de los alrededores.

-_Excuse me_, ¿se encuentra_ Mr. Madero_? - pregunto el estadounidense a la señora que le atendió

-Oh si, permítame llamarlo, espere un momento ¡pero pase, pase por favor! - la mujer le permitió la entrada y se adentro a uno de los cuartos llamando a gritos al tal "Francisco". Alfred tomo asiento en una silla mientras esperaba al empresario mexicano, hasta que al fin apareció

-_¡Good afternoon Mr. Madero!_ - lo saludo eufóricamente el estadounidense, a lo que el Señor Madero solo respondió al saludo más seriamente - _tell me_, por lo que tengo entendido, usted busca "derrocar" a _Mr. Days_ y sacarlo del poder, _isn't it?_

-Usted no se equivoca señor, yo lo que busco es hacer que el país deje de vivir bajo las leyes de ese dictador que tanto ha hecho sufrir al pueblo...

-Pero aun así le ha pedido prestamos a mis empresas y al parecer también ha establecido "acuerdos" _with them_ usando como mediador a un hermano suyo...

-Después de todo necesito capital para poder movilizarme y poder formar a las fuerzas armadas en caso de que deba recurrir a la lucha...

-Entonces _our business_...

-No afectare a sus negocios, no tiene de que preocuparse - Estados Unidos sonrió ante la respuesta de Madero, era lo único que necesitaba escuchar para saber sus intenciones: el no era como los Flores Magón, el no quería cambiar "el sistema", solamente quería cambiar "al gobierno", el podía confiar en que Madero retiraría a Díaz del poder y así él al fin podría conseguir aquellos que el presidente le había negado estos últimos años.

-Entonces trato hecho _Mr._ Madero... lo apoyare en su causa si usted me apoya a mi... - ambos hombre estrecharon sus manos. El pacto estaba hecho.

* * *

¡¡¡Now las aclaraciones!!!

"Los hermanos de California" son en realidad los hermanos Flores Magón, unos hermanos -de quien destaca mas Ricardo Flores Magón- que querían cambiar el estado en el que vivía el país, querían la independencia no solo social, sino también económica y al principio solo usaron el método de la expresión por medio de periódicos, aunque eso les costo que muchas veces los metieran a la cárcel y clausuraran sus publicaciones. Terminaron siendo exiliados y huyeron a Estados Unidos, donde siguieron con su trabajo de desacreditar al gobierno de Díaz. Contrariamente a Madero, ellos querían tumbar todo e iniciar desde cero, y eso incluía echar a los extranjeros que abusaban del país. -Cosa que tampoco le convenía a USA-

Francisco I. Madero, a quien se le atribuye el inicio de la revolución, al salir de la cárcel de San Luis Potosí huyó a El Paso, Texas, donde aparte busco apoyo de las compañías gringas para poder dar inicio a la lucha armada. Claro que tras ver las intenciones de Madero, el gobierno de Washington acepto apoyarlo por los medios necesarios (viendo en él a un nuevo títere que no afectara sus inversiones en México...)

Creo que eso es todo, ¡espero sus comentarios...y hasta la próxima!


	5. Planes

**Planes**

-¡Le quedo deliciosa la cena Doña! - exclamó Juan bastante satisfecho con lo que se estaba llevando a la boca. La señora solo sonrió mientras seguía sirviendo a los que faltaban

-Tranquilo, tampoco de azotes muchacho, parece que no comiste en días - Zapata lo veía algo divertido, pues el jovencito se comía la cena como si no fuera a haber un mañana

-Es que me siento como si en verdad no hubiera comido en días

-Ya veo jajaja, bueno, ya que andamos en confianza, ¿de dónde vienes chico? - de repente un pequeño palo reposo suavemente sobre la cabeza del campesino

-Osh', mira Zapata, si ay algo que odio es la formalidad y ese de que me anden diciendo "muchacho" o "joven" o "chico", ¡dime por mi nombre: Juan! Qué por algo lo tengo - rió divertido y Zapata solo sonrió pidiendo disculpas.

-De acuerdo... "Juan", replanteare la pregunta, ¿de dónde vienes? - Juan se quedó en silencio por unos momentos mientras tiraba por allí el palo

-De un lugar al que no pienso volver, al menos no por un largo tiempo... - siguió comiendo - y... ¿Cómo son las cosas por aquí?

-Bueno _mijo_ si te dijera que todo está bien te estaría mintiendo...

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sucede algo malo? - de repente la risa de un tercero comenzó a sonar y aproximarse cada vez mas hasta sentarse al lado del joven mexicano

-¿Qué si sucede algo malo? ¡Muchacho, por el amor de Dios! ¿En qué mundo vives?

-¡Cálmate hombre! El chi...Juan, es nuevo aquí y quizás de donde viene no se sabe de aquí, claro que no me sorprendería el que no lo sepa

-¿Saber qué? - Juan se molestó un poco al sentir que era el único que no sabía qué era lo que pasaba - ¡Ahora me dicen carajo!

-Ah, tranquilo, sereno moreno - lo apaciguó el recién llegado mientras Zapata tomaba un aire para contarle todo a Juanito.

-La gente aquí ha vivido en las tierras heredadas de sus antepasados, pasando de generación tras generación tras generación, prácticamente vivimos de ello. Pero desde que ese Díaz está en el poder, nos despojaron de todo, nos lo arrebataron. Y mientras los ricos se revuelcan en ese cochino dinero, nosotros nos fregamos simplemente.

-E...eso no lo sabía... - La aún joven nación se sintió fatal. El sabía que algo palo pasaba entre su gente, su pueblo, aquellos que no podía ver por qué debía estar entre la gente "caché". No sabía que la situación fuera tan... grave. Aunque bueno, si apenas y pudo saber lo que sucedió realmente con sus abuelos, ¿Cómo saber esto que era "insignificante" para la alta sociedad? - Lo lamento...

-¿Por qué lo lamentas?

-Este... ¡por que deberíamos hacer algo para recuperarlas! - disimuló, no quería que descubrieran quien era realmente tan pronto. Justo en ese momento llegó un hombre a caballo, quién gritaba que traía una noticia que recorría por todos lados. -¿Qué noticia?

-¡El próximo Domingo 20 del próximo mes! ¡Se habla de empezar una lucha contra el gobierno, promocionado por un tal Madero!

Todo el pueblo allí reunido estalló en murmullos y susurros, no sabían de qué tanto hablaba el mensajero ni de lo que siguió diciendo después de eso, pero Juan si sabía a qué se refería. Al parecer ese hombre que estaba hace unos días en prisión estaba planeando levantar al país en armas contra Díaz. Quizás el momento había llegado.

* * *

-Aún así, _Mr._ Madero me da un poco de miedo... ¡Está más loco que tú Inglaterra! ¡Dice que los espíritus le dicen que el ejército porfirista lo va a apoyar y que está destinado a ser presidente _of the Mexican Republic!_

-_Don´t be mad America!_ - contestó Inglaterra, quien estaba caminando junto al norteamericano rumbo al puerto después de una plática sobre los negocios en el país vecino del gringo - ¡No soy un loco, que tu no seas digno de verlos es otra cosa! Y además, es imposible que el ejército deje al hombre que tantos privilegios les ha dado para apoyar a alguien que no saben si les dará los mismos privilegios o no, ¡es pura lógica!

-Pues no lo sé, pero ya anda promulgando ese "Plan de San Luis", y he recibido noticias de que ya entró en conflicto con esos tal Flores Magón...

-Ou _God..._, ¿te das cuenta de que todos los revoltosos mexicanos se van contigo? No quisiera estar en tu lugar... en fin, ya me tengo que ir, no creo que este movimiento triunfe, si bien Díaz ha podido estar en la silla durante más de 30 años, puede estarlo otros 30 si es que Dios no se lo lleva antes... - el inglés siguió a partir de allí su camino mientras el estadounidense se detuvo y lo miraba molesto

-¡Claro! ¡Solo lo dices porqué te conviene! _¡Stupid!_ - el inglés hiso su ya famoso dedo que ahora muchos conocemos como "Britney-señal" y Alfred, ofendido, dio media vuelta con intenciones de regresar a su casa. Ahora tenía otras cosas en que pensar.

* * *

* * *

¡ACLARACIONES!

Eso de que Juan no supiera en qué condiciones vivía la clase baja del país tiene sus motivos: El vivía a fuerzas con el presidente y el solo se movía entre "la alta sociedad", quienes no tenían ni idea de que sucedía entre "la chusma", ya que aparte la prensa estaba muy censurada y cualquier movimiento de inconformidad era sofocado de inmediato y alegando que eran atentados contra los extranjeros. Según mi extraña mente, el pobre de Juanito estuvo relacionado con varios de estos "sofocamientos", lo cual admito que lo dejo bastante tocado.

Sobre sus abuelos, se refiere a su Abuela Maya y a su Tío-Abuelo Yaqui, ambos grupos de indígenas son los más conocidos de la época porfiriana por reusarse a entregar sus tierras para que el gobierno se las entregara a extranjeros. Claro al ver que no querían marcharse, el gobierno tomo las medidas extremas de casi exterminarlos y a los sobrevivientes mandarlos "como esclavos" a trabajar en el sur del país. Al final perdieron sus tierras como la mayoría de la baja sociedad.

Muchos estarán confundidos con la fecha. Pues bien, este capítulo está situado a finales del mes de octubre, más o menos por éste mes se había ya promulgado el Plan de San Luis y estaba siendo difundido por los grupos "revoltosos" del país, invitándolo a levantarse en armas el 20 de noviembre a las 6 de la tarde.

Estados Unidos argumenta que Madero habla con espíritus. ¡Pues si! Madero era un gran espiritista y se clavó mucho en esos asuntos, hasta llegar al punto de decir que "los espíritus le habían dicho que era su destino librar al país y ser el Presidente". Luego le preguntamos a Inglaterra o a México para que hablen con los espíritus y nos digan si es cierto o no.

Luego sobre el pleito entre Madero y los Flores Magón. Los Flores Magón también publicaron un Plan similar desde su exilio en USA, pero claro, este variaba DEMASIADO con el de Madero, ya que los Flores Magón buscaban la revolución total, no sólo política. Por lo cual estos hermanos acusaron a Madero de tener ideas poco liberales y por tanto fue imposible que entre ambos grupos se llegara a un acuerdo.

Cómo ya dije antes, Inglaterra era de las potencias que más terreno tenía en México en todos los ámbitos, y Porfirio ya le había entregado el campo del petróleo y otras cosas, a cambio de apoyo contra algún intento de invasión norteamericana y con su gobierno.

¡CADA VEZ NOS ACERCAMOS MAS AL 20 D ENOVIEMBRE!


	6. Preparación

**Preparación**

Ya habían llegado las noticias sobre el posible levantamiento del 20 de noviembre a la casa presidencial. Aquellos hombres que no se separaban del presidente, dándole "consejos", seguían diciéndole que no tenía por qué preocuparse, que era imposible que el pueblo, sin ninguna preparación, pudiera contra el gran ejército.

-Lo sé caballeros, pero aún así prefiero no arriesgarme y que los inversionistas crean que ya perdí el control sobre la gente, ahora, con su permiso... - fue lo único que dijo Díaz antes de dejar a todos esos hombres en la sala y subir a su habitación.

Quería descansar un poco sobre el asunto y el cuarto es un lugar privado donde eso se puede lograr bastante bien. Pero al entrar allí y ver todo lo que allí lo decoraba, no pudo evitar que llegaran a su memoria recuerdos, algunos gloriosos, otros nostálgicos... aunque los que más recordaba eran aquellos tiempos en los que había luchado por el país y cuándo había hecho levantamientos desconociendo a los presidentes que se habían reelegido.

-Nos convertimos en lo que odiamos... - reconoció para sí mismo el presidente, mientras miraba hacia la nada. - Apuesto a que tu ya debes de estar en algún lugar armando relajo...

* * *

-¿Y cómo piensas que vamos a poder alzarnos si apenas y tenemos para tragar?

-El chiste es saber de dónde sacar las cosas y a gratis - respondió Juan al rezongón - dicen que por aquí hay unos hacendados ¿no? La gente rica tiene armas también...

-¡Cielos! Este chico de seguro es bandolero - comenzaron a reír los presentes, aunque el muchacho solo sonrió

-Créanme, cuando uno está en situaciones así, de donde salgan las cosas es lo de menos...

* * *

Estados Unidos comenzó a creer que lo que le decía Inglaterra era cierto: todos los revoltosos revolucionarios se iban a refugiar a su casa. Bueno, es verdad que a él no le convenía mucho que "el sistema" de México cambiara, y aunque apoyaba en cierta forma a Madero, la postura "oficial" de él y de su gente con respecto al país vecino era neutral. Pero ya se andaba durmiendo con las palabras y ese tono cantadito del sonorense presente

-Señor, ¿aún lo tenemos en tierra? Si quiere puede retirarse

-¿Uh? Oh..._ Sorry Mr._ Maytorena, es solo que _I'm a little tired_... _that's all_

-Como le dije, si gusta puede retirarse, nadie le exige que se quede aquí - el sonorense solo paso a seguir su charla con los otros presentes, mientras el estadounidense agradecía la comprensión y se marchaba del lugar. Sólo esperaba que esta situación no durara mucho tiempo...

Y así pasaron los días siguientes, todos preparándose para lo que venía. Hasta que ya fue 18 de noviembre...

* * *

¡ACLARACIONES!

En primera, porque de seguro ya leyeron todo el capi. Si, si, ya sé que estoy metiendo en casi todos los capítulos a nuestro gringuito favorito, pero esto tiene una buena explicación histórica. Estados Unidos, a pesar de su ya mencionada "postura neutral", tenía muchos intereses en el futuro de la revolución, ya que podría llegar a afectarle. Por esa razón dio apoyo "disimulado" a Madero, ya que él no tenía pensado afectarlos de ninguna manera cuando triunfara su movimiento, cosa contraria a lo que habría pasado si, por ejemplo, los Flores Magón, hubieran sido los que se levantaran en armas. Y es precisamente por la neutralidad que todos huían o eran exiliados en aquel país.

Porfirio Díaz era como todos los presidentes, tenía quienes lo aconsejaban, que en este caso era el Partido Científico -y quienes, por cierto, no dejaron que se retirara del cargo y le hicieron reelegirse porque los demás eran unos totales ineptos para gobernar -, y ya mencione que a Díaz le tocó participar en muchas luchas armadas.

Ya desde que se promulgó el Plan de San Luis, a partir del 5 de octubre de 1910, varios movimientos comenzaron a planearse en toda la república, para alzarse en armas ya sea el día que allí decía o quizás un poco más tarde...

Ahora, _Mr._ Maytorena 8D, es José María Maytorena, el gobernante de Estado de Sonora que había nombrado nuestro auto declarado presidente provisional Madero. Aunque bueno, el también tuvo el chance de escapar a Estados Unidos y desde allí junto a otros tipos hacer unas charlas para cuando estallara el movimiento.


	7. Rebelión en Puebla

**Rebelión en Puebla**

*****  
**

_Hace un mes..._

El señor Madero esperaba en la ciudad de San Antonio, Texas, a un hombre con el cual discutir su movimiento revolucionario. Después de un rato de esperar, al fin llegó a quien tanto estaba esperando.

-Señor Serdán, me alegra ver que pudo venir...

-Si, aunque realmente no me dejaron otra opción, era huir o morir -contesto Serdán - ¿y porque le interesa tanto discutir con este humilde vendedor de zapatos?

-Me he enterado de que usted dirige a la gente en Puebla, y tengo algunos aportes para el movimiento...

-Lo escucho señor Madero...

***

***

_Hace unos días...  
_

-Nos han llegado noticias de la frontera - informó el jefe del ejército a Miguel Cabrera, el jefe de policía de Puebla - el tal Aquiles Serdán ya llegó para alistar un levantamiento en Puebla

-Y lo que quiere es que le ponga un "estate quieto" ¿no es así?

-Así es

-Déjelo en mis manos...

***

***

_...Hoy..._

Cabrera, acompañado de algunos hombres, se dirige a la casa de Santa Clara No. 4, donde se refugia Serdán, pero lo que no saben... es que los estaban esperando.

Fueron recibidos a tiros por Serdán y los otros 17 hombres que lo acompañaban, armados y listos para iniciar el movimiento dos días antes si era necesario. Pero uno de los policías sobrevivió y logro escapar para llegar a la estación.

-¡Nos han emboscado! ¡Todos han muerto! ¡El jefe Cabrera entre ellos! - rápidamente se apresuraron a mandar todos los refuerzos existentes en Puebla para sitiar esa casa, formando un total de mil.

Serdán y sus otros compañeros comienzan simplemente a aguantar mientras la policía los sigue atacando desde fuera.

-¡Señor, mejor huyamos! -propuso uno de los hombres

-Tranquilo, ya solo es cuestión de tiempo para que otros sublevados poblanos se alcen y así comience al fin la revolución, solo hay que tener paciencia...

Esperaron 4 horas que parecían eternas, nadie salió ni se asomó por las ventanas para saber lo que ocurría, esos 18 hombres sitiados en la casa era toda la revolución, no fueron apoyados por nadie.

Viendo esto y que esos insignificantes revoltosos les habían causado 80 bajas, lanzaron todo el parque contra ellos, matando a 16 de los 18... Y una de esas balas impactó en Serdán, dando por acabado aquella triste tarde del 18 de noviembre y con la posibilidad de una revolución cada vez más baja...

* * *

* * *

Nuestra única aclaración: Este capítulo está dedicado a Aquiles Serdán y su batalla en la ciudad de Puebla el 18 de noviembre de 1910, justo dos días antes de que estallara la revolución.


End file.
